(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to telescopic slide assemblies. More particularly, the invention relates to means and methods of telescopic and expandable slides with twist locks used to prop open a car hood or trunk.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Several slide type devices are known in the related art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,583 by Taylor discloses a telescopic support that supports the inside surface of an automobile trunk. Taylor uses a system of pins that go through a support tub. The pins require two hands to adjust and may require the use of tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,050 by Glock et al discloses a solid bar telescopically inserted within an outer tube. A bulky exterior coil spring is used to adjust the length of the mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,062 by Roehl discloses a telescopic mechanism using a spring and latching member to adjust the overall length of the assembly.